Perfected You
by Baekvoice96
Summary: Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol tak mau makan hampir satu minggu, bukan salah Chanyeol juga sih, karena dirinya juga salah karena meninggalkan kekasih keras kepalanya tanpa kabar SCHOOL LIFE I BOY'S LOVE I MALEXMALE I ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1 First Season

**"****Perfected You"**

**Author : 48BeMyLight**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol ,Park Baekhyun, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance,school life,Boy's Love, Fiendship.**

**Rate : T**

**-{150203}-**

**"So Luck My Love,So Lucky to Have You,So Lucky tobe Your Love"**

**-I AM-**

* * *

**Author POV **

" YAAAA MAMA TOLONG ADA MONSTER HITAM MENGEJARKU"

Teriakan keras seorang pria mungil yang membahana itu tiba-tiba mengusik kedamain orang-orang yang berada di lorong sekolah Seungri HS,suasana saat itu sebenarnya hampir sepi, tetapi langsung berubah gaduh karena jam istirahat itu terkontaminasi oleh suara cempreng. Namja berbadan mungil itu terus berlari sambil berteriak dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat keatas berusaha untuk menghindari seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dan hitam darinya yang berusaha untuk menangkapnya.

Huh sepertinya pemandangan itu sudah biasa untuk siswa-siswi di sekolah itu,mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atau bahkan ada yang tertawa lucu melihat pertengkaran dua orang yang sudah terkenal berisik yang memang sering membuat sekolahan yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai karena mereka,mereka akan berlari sambil berteriak seperti ini, bahkan mereka pernah menyerobot radio sekolah untuk mereka pergunakan menyebarkan berita aneh keseluruh sekolah dan saat guru mereka datang, dengan santainya mereka berpura-pura sedang mengintip siapa yang berada di dalam ruang siaran radio seolah-olah bukan mereka pelakunya.

"YAAA BYUN BAEK KURCACI AWAS KAU"

Dengan nafas memburunya Kai –namja hitam – mengejar temannya yang dia panggil kurcaci tadi,atau sebut saja Namja mungil yang mempunyai kelebihan pada tubuh mungil yang bisa bebas berlari dan menghindar dari kejaran temannya itu dengan Baekhyun.

"WEEEK KEJAR AKU MONSTER HITAM JIKA KAU BISA HA HA HA"

haah mungkin dia memang keterlaluan memanggil temannya dengan sebuatan monster walau memang kenyataanya seperti itu. itulah kebiasaan mereka hapir setiap hari, saling mengejek dan mengejar sampai mereka lelah sendiri lalu tertawa seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi antara mereka.

"YAAAK BYUN BAEK AKAN KU IKAT BIBIR MU"

Kai terus berlari mengejar pria mungil yang menyebutnya monster itu,sepertinya dia agak kesusahan dengan badanya yang lumayan besar sehingga tidak dapat begerak leluasa sepeti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak mereka kelas 6 SD entah apa yang membuat mereka betah untuk bersahabat walau setiap harinya mereka habiskan hanya untuk beradu mulut.

"YE YE YE YE KEJAR AKU HITAMMMMM KAU TID... BRUUKKK"

Dengan tidak sengaja dan elitnya Baekhyun menubruk seseorang yang lewat didepannya,karena tidak fokus pada jalan makanya Baekhyun tidah sadar jika ada orang didepannya.

Tapi mungkin dewi fortuna masih mau berdekatan dengan Baekhyun,orang yang Baekhyun tabrak tadi reflek memeluk Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tidak terjatuh kelantai dan selamatlah pantat seksi yang selalu ia banggakan itu, mengingat orang yang Baekhyun tabrak mempunyai postur badan yang lebih besar darinya dan jangan lupakan tingginya,mungkin jika diukur Baekhyun mungkin hanya akan setelinganya itupun masih kurang beberapa centi lagi.

"heyy hati-hatilah sayang jika berlari,kau mau kepalamu benjol lagi karena menabrak tiang oeh?" orang yang Baekhyun tabrak tadi mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"YAA CHANYEOL KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU OEH?"

Baekhyun berteriak saat tau siapa yang dia tabrak,tak mempedulikan jika sekarang mereka menjadi bahan tontonan,oh okey mungkin memang sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah menjadi tontonan.

"ya tuhan baek tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak jika berbicara denganku?" orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi mengusak telinga kirinya yang mendengung karena teriakan 8 oktaf Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"yaa tapi kenapa kau seenaknya memelukku oeh"sungut Baekhyun. Ekspresinya yang malah terlihat lucu itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas dan mencubit ujung hidung kecil Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa sih" desis Baekhyun dan tanpa sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya,membuat beberapa orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka terpekik karena ekspresi lucu dari Baekhyun.

"hey hey jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu itu sayang,lihatlah mereka melihatmu seakan mereka ingin menciummu,dan memangnya aku tidak boleh memeluk pacarku sendiri"bela Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit gugup karena bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut tadi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Baekhyun juga kaget dengan posisinya sekarang,seolah-olah dia ingin mencium Chanyeol,tanpa sadar pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

Yaa memang mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak 1 tahun lalu,orang-orang yang mengenal mereka mungkin tidak akan percaya jika mereka berpacaran melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi setiap mereka bertemu,mereka adalah duo pasang berisik melebihi berisiknya duo Baekhyun dan Kai, jika mereka bertatap mata,pasti ide dan insting mereka keluar rencana apa saja yang akan digunakan untuk membuat lawannya terluka atau malu karena kejahilan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa hari setelah mereka berpacaran hampir seisi sekolah mereka kaget saat mereka di suguhi pemandangan duo rusuh itu berangkat bersama dan bergandengan tangan, saat itu Baekhyun menolak untuk bergandengan,tetapi karena Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai seme dalam hubungan mereka terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk menurut –dengan alasan karena mereka suda pacaran-,dan akhirnya tercipptalah semburat merah dikedua pipinya saat soraka dari teman-temannya –emenhi koridor sepanjang ia berjalan.

Saat itu Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik -dengan pipinya merona karena digoda oleh beberapa sahabatnya termasuk Kai- berdiri bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengenggam tangannya membuat teman-temannya berfikir jika mereka memang benar-benar cocok.

Jangan heran hanya berita berpacarannya mereka sekolah menjadi heboh,mereka berdua memang populer dan banyak memiliki teman dari kalangan sunbae maupun hoobe mereka.

Chanyeol dengan segala kesempurnaannya mampu membuat yoeja dan namja uke meleleh hanya karena melihatnya bermain dia basket,dia mungkin memang bukan kapten tim basket,tetapi kepopuleranya melebihi kapten tim basketnya –Kris- .Chanyeol juga sangat pandai bermain beberapa alat musik dan beat box,kaya,pintar, tampan dan badanyan yang sempurna membuat siapa saja iri,termasuk Baekhyun pacarnya sendiri,itulah kenapa dia dulu begitu suka membuat Chanyeol marah,hanya karena iri dengan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak kalah populer dari Chnayeol,dia namja yang periang,cerewet dan bisa membuat orang-orang ikut tersenyum karena meliaht senyum manis dan eye smilenya saat dia Baekhyun memang bukan anak basket,tetapi dia Wakil ketua OSIS yang sebenarnya sangat malas mematuhi peraturan -sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung kenapa teman-temannya memilihnya- teman-temannya juga kaget saat Baekhyun benarbenar menjadi ketua OSIS padahal mereka niatnya hanya juga bisa bermain alat musik walaupun Cuma piano dan akhir-akhir ini dia ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya bermain drum sebelum Chanyeol mengejek jika badanya akan tertutupi oleh drum yang sedang ia begitu Baekhyun masih mempunyai kelebihan di suaranya,walau suaranya cempreng saat berteriak,tetapi siapa yang akan menyangka jika suaranya bisa berubah menjadi lembut saat bernyanyi,bahkan suaranya bisa mencapai nada yang bukan siswa teladan tapi tetap Baekhyun jauh lebih pintar dari Chanyeol,nilai mata pelajarannya hampir semua sempurna.

"YAAKK BYUN BAEK PENDEK RASAKAN INI RASAKAN"

tiba-tiba Kai menyerang Baekhyun menariknya dari dekapan Chanyeol dan menggelitikinya,membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah.

"ha ha ha hitam hentikan bodohhahah haha"Baekhyun masih bisa saja mengejek saat Kai sudah bisa menangkapnya.

"rasakan pendek menyebalkan.

"ya ya ya hitam lepaskan kekasihku,enak saja kau memeluk kekasih orang" Chanyeol menarik kembali tubuh Baekhyun hingga di pelukannya Baekhyun hanya pasrah dengan muka memerah karena pengklaiman Chanyeol yang terkadang possesive itu.

Walau mereka berpacaran sudah 1 tahun lebih,tapi tetap saja mereka yang dulunya parter berdebat tidak menjadi suka bermanja-manja walau mereka kini sepasang kekasih,kecuali Chanyeol yang terkadang menjadi orang yang posessive dan kadang bisa manja jika ingin menggoda Baekhyun atau disaat dia sedang sakit,dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar manja pada kekasihnya itu, berbeda lagi dengan Baekhyun yang masih tetap malu untuk menunjukkan perhatian dan perasaanya pada Chanyeol,baginya seperti ini saja dia cukup karena membuat hubungan mereka tidak membosankan,dia juga masih saja merona dan kaget saat mendapatkan beberapa perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol yang bahkan terkadang Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari perbuatannya yang mengakibatkan kekasih mungilnya merona.

"huh kau menyebalkan yeol seperti pacar pendekmu itu,terus saja kau membelanya!" Kai pura-pura mendengus kepada Chanyeol."eh Baek dengan dipeluk Chanyeol saja kau bisa diam,jika begitu aku akan menggunakannya sebagai tamengku jika kau berbuat macam-macam padaku ha ha ha" Kai tertawa sembari menggoda Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih malu dan kaget dengan pelukan dan perkataan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tadi.

"ey ya ya Chanyeol lepaskan aku" cicit Baekhyun pelan walau sebenarnya ia senang dengn pelukan Chnayeol itu.

"memang kenapa baby?" Chanyeol juga ikut menggoda Baekhyun,kapan lagi bisa melihat pacarnya itu diam dipelukannya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"aku malu bodoh" Baekhyun menyerukkan mukanya ke perpotongan leher Chnayeol dan menumpu kan kedua tangan mungilnya didepan dada Chanyeol dan meremas seragamnya Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis Baekhyun yang jarang-jarang diperlihatkannya didepan umum.

"ya ya ya bacon sudah kau bermanja-manjaannya dengan Chanyeol,aku tak ingin diusir oleh Yoo saem jika kita telat masuk" ucap Kai saat mendengar bel selesai istirahat berbunyi.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol darinya dan mengajak Kai pergi tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol,Kai berjalan terlebih dahulu,belum sempat Baekhyun menyusul Kai,Chanyeol menggengam tangannya dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

"kau tidak ingin berpamitan dengan pacarmu ini sayang,jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah kau harus menunggu ku"bisik Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol menyempatkan mencri sedikit ciuman dipipi kanan Baekhyun, dan kemudia dengan santainya ia berlalu menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah-lagi-.

**"****PARKCB"**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi,dengan wajah sumeringah siswa-siswi itu keluar denagn cepat dari kelas mereka, tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang masih duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya beberapa detik lalu.

_From : Baby Smurf_

_Chan tunggulah sebentar,_

_Yoo saem sedang memberiku tugas tambahan T3T_

_Jika tidak pergilah duluan ke atap,tunggu aku disana_

_From : Park Pabbo_

_NO Baby,kita pergi bersama-sama_

_Aku akan menunggumu di depan kelasmu_

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan berpikir jika Baekhyun tak akn membalas pesannya karena beberapa menit menunggu masih belum ada pesan balas dari Baekhyun,saat Chanyeol akan memasukkan ponselnya-yang dibelinya couple bersama Baekhyun- tiba-tiba sms balasan masuk ke ponselnya.

_From : Baby Smurf_

_Arraseo baby,jangan memikirkanku_

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan balasan Baekhyun,kata-kata itu bukan style Baekhyun sekali,mengingat pacarnya yang sangat susah menunjukkan perasaannya membuat Chanyeol mengira pesan itu ditulis oleh Kai-teman sebangku Baekhyun- tanpa tahu jika pesan itu memang ditulis oleh Baekhyun sendiri dengan sangat ragu-ragu dan gugup saat menulisnya.

Tanpa memikirkannya lagi Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kelasnya yang sepi mengingat hanya dirinyalah yang terakhir berada berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun yang jaraknya 2 kelas dari kelasnya.

Chanyeol sampai dikelas Baekhyun bertepatan dengan Baekhyun dan Yoo Saem yang akan keluar dari kelas Baekhyun.

"jangan di ulangi lagi Byun Baekhyun,jika tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada orang tua mu"

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar pesan Yoo Saem untuk kekasihnya itu,dia membungkung sebentar saat berpapasan dengan Yoo Saem yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya –fans ChanBaek-.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang tertunduk dan jika Chanyeol tidak salah lihat wajah Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol menatapnya dan sedikit gugup.

"kajja Baek!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan jari besar Chanyeol yang mengisi sela-sela jari lentik Baekhyun-sangat pas-menuju atap adalah kebiasaan mereka untuk menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk berduaan setelah pulang sekolah di atap sekolah,mereka melakukan ini semenjak mereka dulu sering tidak sengaja bertemu di atap itu, mereka sama-sama menyukai atap sekolah sebagai tempat menyendiri, dulu tanpa sengaja mereka sering bertemu disana dan berlanjut kehari-hari berikutnya hingga mereka tak sadar jika mereka telah berbagi banyak hal disana –walau masih dengan adu mulut-.

Seperti saat Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang menangis dalam diam sambil memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin menerpa wajah dan air mata yang segaris meluncur dari mata indahnya- dan Chanyeol ingat itu adalah hari dimana dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas,Baekhyun terlalu indah untuk diabaikan, tapi tidak denagn air mata yang mengalir dipipi yang merusak wajah malaikat ingat saat itu Baekhyun berkata jika ia tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang masalah orang tuanya kepada orang lain dan akan menatap sedih padanya setelah ia menceritakannya,tapi tidak dengan dirinya,Baekhyun bahkan tanpa malu menangis saat menceritakan masalahnya didepannya walaupun awalnya ia ragu saat tau Chanyeol memergokinya menjadi orang yang sangat lemah dan mendapatinya menagis,dia berfikir jika Chanyeol ingin mengejeknya,tapi malah pelukan yang dirasanya hangat dan nyaman dari itulah Chanyeol menemukan sisi Baekhyun yang berbeda,tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat bahagia kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Atau seperti saat Baekhyun ingin memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol karena sudah menemaninya menangis beberapa waktu lalu -baru sempat,dan ragu-ragu- saat sampai diatap dia malah menemukan Chanyeol yang terlihat akan memukul wajah seorang pria yang sudah tersudut di pojok atap denagn wajah dan matanya yang berkilat itulah Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol terlihat menakutkan jika dalam keadaan benar-benar marah dengan seseorang,dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Chanyeol terliahat tidak benar-benar marah dengan semua ejekan Baekhyun selama ini.

Saat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul orang didepannya dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang berusaha mencegah Chanyeol untuk tidak memukul orang yang sudah babak belur dimana-mana,dan menagtakn untuk tidak memukul lagi,dengan ajaib Chanyeol benar-benar menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun dan terlihat seperti baru sadar jika dia hampir membunuh anak orang, saat Chnayeol yang lemas dan gemetar itu terdiam,dia menyuruh orang itu pergi dan ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat-erat dan Chanyeolmerasa saat itulah pelukan hangat Baekhyun menjadi candu dan menjadi tempat ternyaman setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah merasakan pelukan dari keluarganya,ternyata Chnayeol akan menjadi orang yang begitu rapuh jika menyangkut tentang kakaknya yang dikabarkan menghilang tanpa jejak,rahasia Chnayeol yang baru di ketahui Baekhyun atau mungkin orang-orang jika mereka mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan kepada Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar mereka menjadikan masing-masing dari mereka orang yang mereka percayai ditengah permusuhan yang sebenarnya membuat mereka tersenyum setelahnya, saat telah banyak hal-hal yang mereka bagi,mereka juga ingin membagi takdir mereka bersama-sama dan mengikatnya menjadi satu.

Dan samapilah dimana Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun setelah mereka berdebat hebat saat istirahat gara-gara Baekhyun uring-uringan melihat Chanyeol dipeluk fan-fans nya yang sebenarnya sudah sering Baekhyun melihatnya,dan tanpa tahu suasana Chnayeol mengajak Baekhyun berdebat,dan sampailah Baekhyun benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol yang tepatnya dia marah karena yang tak tahu apa-apa pun menjadi merasa bersalah dan berniat untuk meminta maaf dan sekalian menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun,dan siapa sangka jika dia malah mendapat jawaban lebih dari Baekhyun yang mengaku jika sebenanya dia cemburu-walau Baekhyun mengatakannya tidak sadar-.

**...**

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disemen dengan Chanyeol yang berbaring dan menggunakan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya,dengan telaten Baekhyun mengusap rambut kekasihnya yang diberi warna sedikit merah di ujung rambutnya, mereka sama-sama memejamkan kedua mata mereka menikmati sore hari berdua dengan matahari senja yang menyinari mereka.

"baek,,," Chanyeol memecah keheningan mereka,dia memiringkan badanya menghadap perut Baekhyun dan menatap wajah damai orang diatasnya,dan saat orang yang ditatapnya itu membuka mata,kedua pasang mata biru safir dan coklat lembut itu beradu.

"apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau dihukum Yoo Saem yang mematenkanmu menjadi murid tersayangnya?.apa kau ribut lagi dengan si hitam oeh?"

"anieyo,aku tidak ramai dengan si hitam itu" sedikit gugup Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chnayeol karena dia takut jika ketahuan.

"lalu kenapa?

"annieyo..aku..aku han,,

"AHHH tunggu tunggu,,"ternyata Chanyeol mulai bisa menebak apa yang sedari tadi Baekhyun coba sembunyikan.

"apa hanya kau yang tadi dihukum oleh Yoo Saem tadi"

"ne,,nee,,an,,an,,TIDAK"jawaban ragu-ragu, plin-plan dan gugup Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol bersemangat menggoda kekasihnaya itu.

"oh jadi pesan balasan mu itu memang kau yang menulisnya baby" Chanyeol menoel-noel dagu Baekhyun dengan jailnya saat melihat muka Baekhyun yang memerah.

"oh atau jangan-jangan memang kau yang sedari tadi sebenarnya memikirkanku,hingga Yoo Saem menghukummu gara-gara kau terlalu melamun karena memikirkanku benarkan baby" Dengan semangat Chanyeol menyatakan pendapatnya yang parahnya itu semua sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

"yaaa Chanyeol berhentilah menggodaku,kau menyebalkan" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ha ha ha aku senang baby kau memanggilku dengan seperti itu,,ha ha ha kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja oeh"

"Chanyeolllll" Baekhyun merapatkan tangan ke yang sudah berhenti tertawa tanpa di sadari Baekhyun itu tersenyem lembut menatap kekasihnya yang sedang merona itu,dengan tangan kanannya dia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membuatnya sedikit mendekkat dengan wajahnya,dan tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya,setelah tangan itu terlepas dengan cepat dia mencium bibir Baekhyun,yang lebih mungil memang awalnya kaget,tetapi setelah sadar dia langsung membalas ciuman itu tak kalah lembut.

Angin berhembus pelan membiarkan mereka menikmati waktunya berdua,waktu dimana mereka saling berbagi hati mereka berdua tanpa orang-orang yang tidak akan menyangka bagaimana manis dan hangatnya cinta mereka.

Mereka bersyukur karena pada saat-saat inilah mereka bisa melihat bagimana sisi orang yang mereka cintai yang tak pernah mereka tunjukkan saat bersama orang lain. Baekhyun yang lembut,merona dan kadang manja padanya,dan dimana saat Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang yang sangat hangat,romantis,penyayang, lembut dan dewasa saat bersamanya.

"_They are so lucky when they've find each other"_

**-END-**

Ini FF pertamaku tapi aku remake lagi karena dr FFn kadang suka kehapus sendiri beberapa katanya.

Chaaa jadilah FF ini lagi dengan editan baru, nanti rencananya aku juga mau lanjut tapi Cuma kaa kumpula oneshoot tp dengan tema sama dan jalan cerita yang bersambunng –paham nggak?-

Okeyyy Chap 2 akan segera Publis JIKA ADA ANG MA TANA BOLEH PM atau lewat LINE BBM dan jika ada YANG PUNYA IDE BUAT TEMA CERITA CANABAEK BERIKUTNYA KALIAN BISA TULIS D REVIEW ATAU PM, Nanti kalo aku bisa lanjutin ide imajinasi kalian aku buatkan.

Okey see youuu

Pai paiii CHUUUU


	2. Chapter 2

**Another ChanBaek OneShoot FanFiction**

**"I'M SORRY"**

**Park Chanyeol Park Baekhyun and the Genk**

**-ByunSiblings96-**

* * *

***3***

Tak terasa bulan-bulan yang dulu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa, bermain dan berkelahi kini berubah menjadi bulan yang sangat menegangkan untuk teman-teman sengkatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Koridor di Gedung B –khusus untuk siswa akhir tahun- sekolah mereka yang dulunya ramai penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang asyik dengan kegiatan tak terlalu penting mereka, kini nampak sepi.

Mungkin karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian masuk Universitaslah yang menyebabakan anak-anak yang dulu suka tertawa kini lebih suka menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di kelas dan perpustakaan untuk belajar. Bahkan Kai yang terkenal urakan dan sangat suka bermain-main kini lebih fokus mendengarkan pelajaran dari gurunya dibandingkan tidur atau mengganggu teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang belajar. Karena ia sadar jika kemampuan otaknya kurang jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dikelas 12-2 terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan nyenyaknya tertidur disaat jam belajar tengah dilaksanakan. Entahlah beberapa hari kebelakangan ini ia sedang terserang virus malas, apa lagi ditambah dengan kepalanya yang sering berdenyut-denyut dua hari kebelakang ini.

Chanyeol –laki-laki tinggi tadi- jika disekolah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dikelas atau membolos diatap. Walaupun ia sadar jika ia harusnya giat belajar untuk ujian masuk Universitas itu, tetapi rasanya tubuhnya enggan untuk diajak untuk sekedar duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru dikelasnya dan lebih enak untuk diajak tidur. Ia bisa meminta kekasi mungilnya untuk mengajariny nanti- pikirnya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol dengan tubuh lemasnya berjalan keluar kelas, tujuannya sekarang adalah atap jika tidak kantin karena ia baru saja mendengar perutnya berbunyi.

Baru saja ia akan memasuki area kantin, seorang namja yang sangat dikenalinya memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"ada apa hitam?" dengan tatapan malasnya Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kantin,

"yak ada apa dengan wajamu itu? Kau sudah jelek tanpa harus menambahnya dengan ekspresi wajah depresimu itu"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar lelucon Kai yang tidak tepat dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"kenapa kau sangat suka bertele-tele sih?" Dengan perut lapar dan kepala yang berdenyut, Chanyeol harus rela membuang waktunya hanya untuk mendengarkan semua ejekan Kai.

"aishh bocah ini, baiklah baiklah aku langsung berbicara ke intinya saja, aku ta-

"cepatlah sedikit hitam, kau tahu aku sangat pusing dan lap- . Sungguh Chanyeol sanagt malas sekali meladeni semua ucapan tak penting Kai, andai saja pria hitam yang berada didepannya ini bukan sahabat dari kekasih tersayangnya pasti Chanyeol hanya akan berlalu tanpa meladeni panggilan Kai, lebih baik ia makan dan tidur, pikirnya.

"kau sakit Yeol" denagn reaksi berlebihannya, Kai mencoba memegang wajah Chanyeol yang memang tampak pucat itu.

"aishh YAKK BODOH kau tahu jika kita menjadi bahan tontonan untuk anak-anak yang lain" denagn risih Chanyeol mencoba mendorong wajah Kai yang tadi berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kai yang medapatkan reaksi berlebihan dari Chanyeol pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aishh kenapa kau menjadi sensitif sekali sih semenjak ditinggal Baekhyun!?

Dengan malas Chanyeol mulai beranjak meniggalkan Kai, sebelum sebuah tangan yang ia rasa sangat lembut menahan pergelangan tangannya. Hampir saja ia menghela tangan mungil yang berani-beraninya menghalangi niatnya untuk pergi ke kantin lagi sebelum mengetahui tangan siapa itu.

"kenapa kau lama sekali sih Kai hanya untuk memanggil namja jelek ini, percuma saja aku menyuruhmu" dengan kesal pria bertangan mungil tadipun menendang main-main tulang kering Kai dengan tangan kananya yang masih memegangi tangan kekasihnya.

"ishhh salah kekasihmu yang idiot ini kenapa susah sekali untuk diajak berbicara, sudahlah aku lapar, urus kekasihmu yang sedang PMS itu Baek"

"YAKKK"

Sebelum tangan panjang Chanyeol menggapai kerah belakang baju Kai untuk menghajarnya, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menariknya pergi menjauhi dari pintu kantin.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus menatap tubuh mungil yang kini berjalan didepannya dan dengan seenaknya tangan mungil yang menarik –menyeret- tangannya .

Chanyeol yang lelahpun –ingat dia belum makan bahkan dari 2 hari yang lalu- dengan tiba-tiba mengentikan langkah mereka. Yang lebih mungil membalikkan badanya dan menatap kekasih tiangnya yang dengan wajah pucat bersandar pada tiang koridor.

"kau sakit?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap beberapa peluh yang hampir menetas dari dahi mulus kekasihnya.

"kau tahu jalan untuk kembali kesekolah?" dengan sedikit sinis Chanyeol bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun malah menjawab dengan pertanyaanya yang mana malah membuat Baekhyun terkiki kecil.

"aku tadi menyuruh si hitam untuk memberitahukanmu jika aku menunggumu di ruang osis, tetapi saat aku menemui kalian, kalian malah bermesraan" dengan sedikit nada menggoda di akhir kalimatnya, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya duduk di anak tangga yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya saat merasa kepalanya seperti teratuk bongkahan kayu yang keras. Pada akhirnya pasti ia akan sakit, batinya.

"sudah tahu sakit kenapa malah berangkat sekolah sih" dengan nada khawatir Baekhyun mengambil botol minum dari dalam tasnya yang sedari tadi bergelatungan manja pada punggungnya.

"sudah tahu aku merindukanmu kenapa kau malah tak pulang-pulang sih" dengan nada ketus dan gugup Chanyeol membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menimbulkan rona merah tipis pada kedua pipi gembil kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit jengkel dengan kekasih mungilnya itu karena hampir seminggu ini ia meninggalkannya, ya walau bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun juga karena ia pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis.

"ishh ka kau tahu sendiri aku pergi untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai ketua osis" dengan gugup Baekhyun menghapus peluh yang lagi-lagi keluar dari dahi Chanyeol.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar harus istirahat nyeol, kau tahu wajahmu sangat pucat" dengan khawatir Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya.

"kau mau apa Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat kekasihnya itu memencet beberapa tombol pada keyboard handphonenya dengan tak sabaran.

"aku akan me-

"Baekhyun Oppa" seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut dikepang kebelakang berjalan cepat menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk menghampiri mereka, matanya berbinar lucu saat menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang bermesraan –menurutnya- dengan kekasihnya dianak tangga menuju lantai satu

Seketika Baekhyun menjadi lupa dengan niat awalnya untuk menghubungi seseorang dan dengan segera memasukkan handphonenya kesaku celananya, saat tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa saeronie" Kim Saeron, siswi kelas 11-2 yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya di osis

"oppa, kepala sekolah memanggilmu" dengan imut yeoja itu mengutarakan niatnya mendatangi Baekhyun.

"kepala sekolah? Untuk apa saeronie?"

"nan molla, sepertinya beliau ingin menanyakan laporan hasil kegiatan oppa kemarin"

"ah baiklah, kau duluanlah ke ruang osis dan tolong ambil map merah yang tadi pagi aku berikan padamu"

"memangnya oppa mau kemana? Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja perginya?" dengan sedikit nada menggoda, mata saeron melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan kedinding.

"aishh kau selalu saja menggoda kami, sudah sana kau pergilah terlebih dahulu"

"aishh dasar Baekhyuee oppa menyebalkan, baiklah baiklah aku pergi, bye Chanyeoli oppa"

Setelah kepergian Saeron, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya geli dengan tingkah bawahanya yang sangat suka menggoda dirinya dan kekasih raksasanya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekasih tingginya, Baekhyun lupa jika kekaihnya tengah sakit.

"ah maaf Chanyeoli aku menjadi lupa untuk menghubungi paman Yoon"

Chanyeol membuka mata besarnya dan segera tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah menyesal sedikit memelas kekasihnya.

"tak apa Baek, aku tidak sesakit seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku akan masuk kekelas lagi dan kau pergilah keruang kepala sekolah" dengan lembut tangan Chanyeol menyisir rambut baby milik Baekhyun. Dengan bibir melengkung Baekhyun berusaha protes ke Chanyeol.

"tapi kau sakit Nyeol, lihat wajahmu sangat pucat"

"aku tak apa-apa Baek, kita bertemu lagi nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu didepan kelasmu dan kita pulang bersama, kau tahu aku sudah sangat merindukanmu karena hampir seminggu ini kita tak bertemu"

"aishh ne ne ne Chanyeolie, kita bertemu didepan kelasku, jika sudah tidak kuat kau harus pergi ke UKS ne"

"ne Baek Baek, pergilah kepala sekolah menunggu ketua osisnya" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Dengan jahil ia menggusak rambut Baekhyun sedikit keras.

"aish ne pria keras kepala aku pergi, pai" dengan gerakan secepat kilat Baekhyun mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuruni tangga, menyisakan Chanyeol yang hanya mampu terbengong dengan tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"aishh dasar puppy kecil itu, suka sekali membuat kekasihnya gemas" dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajah tampannya, Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju kekelasnya karena bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

***3***

Dengan langkah santai Baekhyun meninggalkan kantin dengan sekresek makanan dan minuman ditangan kirinya, entahlah, setelah ia meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk menemui kepala sekolah tadi Baekhyun merasa gelisa dan khawatir memikirkan Chanyeol dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Baekhyunnn" dari arah tangga –yang tadi Baekhyun duduki dengan Chanyeol- Kai berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya, wajahnya penuh keringat, dan ekspresi cemas tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"ada apa hitam?" Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bercanda menyapa Kai mencoba sedikit menetralkan ekspresi aneh Kai.

"apa yang kau tanyakan bodoh, kau tau aku sedari tadi mencarimu untuk memberi tahumu jika kekasih tiangmu itu hampir pigsan?"

DEG

"apa? Chanyeol pingsan?"

"aishh ayo cepat, kau temui dia" dengan tak sabar Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun tergesa-gesa.

"Kai Chanyeol kenapa? Dia dimana? kenapa kita berjalan menuju lapangan Kai?"

"aishh diamlah bodoh, aku kan berkata hampir Baek bukan pingsan, kau tahu Chanyeol bercerita kepadaku jika tadi dikelas dia tertidur dan Ahn Saem menghukumnya,makanya ia sekarang sedang berada di lapagan untuk menjalankan hukumannya.

"MWO? Hukuman apa? Apa pak tua itu tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sedang sakit, ishh dasar orang tua" dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengumpat dengan wajah khawatirnya itu.

"yak pelan-pelan ByunBaek"

"aishh cepatlah Kai, Chanyeol bisa pingsan jika kau berjalan seperti pengantin naik kealtar"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan membiarkan Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

.

"CHANYEOL"

BRUK

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya melingkari punggung kokoh Chanyeol yang kini hampir seluruhnya basah karena keringat yang mengucur tak berhenti sedari tadi, ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Chanyeol beberapa detiksebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, jika ia terlambat sedikit saja tubuh yang biasanya kokoh itu pasti sudah mencium tanah. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lebih erat saat merasakan nafas kekasihnya semakin memburu.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih" dengan segala omelannya Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berjala menuju bangku yag berada di pinggir lapangan –yang biasanya digunaka untuk para pelatih saat pertandinga sepak bola- banyak siswa yang ikut mengerubungi lapangan itu saat tahu jika salah satu pria populer idola mereka diberitakan hampir pingsan, tapi tentu saja mereka tak berani mendekat karena ada Baekhyun sang kekasih mungil yang terkenal dengan sifat cerewet dan cepat cemburunya.

Suara nafas Chanyeol yang memburu terdengar begitu keras ditelinga Baekhyun, dengan cepat kepanikan itu melanda Baekhyun, tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun meraih sebungkus tisu yang oleh seorang siswi mungil sodorkan padanya dan segera mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh keringat.

"sudah kubilangkan jika sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di UKS, jika kau menurut pasti kau tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Songsaenim dan sakitmu tak bertambah parah" wajah khawatir Baekhyun sangat terlihat jelas dengan bibir mungilnya yang terus berceloteh mengomeli pacar raksasanya .

"yak sudahlah Baek hentikan omelanmu itu, kau tiidak lihat jika Chanyeol semakin pucat" Kai yang juga baru saja datang pun ikut pusing mendengarkan omelan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung selesai.

"salahnya sendiri kenapa tak mau mendengarkanku jik-

"ini juga salahmu yang meninggalkanku Baek"

-a apa? Kau menyalahkanku? Yak jika ah sudahlah lupakan dulu urusan kita, Kai bisakah kau ambilkan mobilku yang berada diparkiran? Kami harus segera pulang dan membawa tubuh raksasa ini berbaring ditempat tidur"

"baiklah, kemarikan kunci mobilmu" dengan sedikit menggerutu –hei bukannya apa-apa tapi Kai sangat lelah jika boleh jujur, sedari tadi ia berlari-lari mencari Baekhyun dan sekarang ia harus berjalan lagi menuju parkiran khusus siswa yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari lapangan sekolah?- Kai mengambil kunci mobil Baekhyun, untung saja Baekhyun dan kekasih raksasanya itu adalah sahabatnya yag paling ia sayang.

***3***

"ya ampun Baekhyun, ada apa dengan Chanyeol" teriakan khawatir dari mama Park adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Baekhyun setelah hapir 2 minggu tak bertemu dengan beliau, mama Park sangat khawatir saat melihat putranya pulang lebih awal – yang harusnya masih 2 jam lagi sekolah dipulangkan- dengan tubuh besar yang bertumpu pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang saat itu bersikeras ingin menuntun Chanyeol.

"tadi saat berada disekolah raksasa ini hampir pingsan oemma" Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu dalam hati saat ia baru mengingat jika ingin sampai kekamar Chanyeol harus melewati berbelas-belas anak tangga, Chanyeol itu berat walau kalian hanya bisa mengira-ngira dengan melihat tubuhnya saja, apa lagi dirinya sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"hah sikeras kepala ini, padahal ia sudah terlihat tidak sehat dari 2 hari yang lalu, tapi ia tetap keras kepala ingin sekolah" dengan telaten oemma Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepaskan kaus kaki Chanyeol dan menyelimutinya.

"apa ia tak makan dengan benar oemma, Baekhyun lihat jika wajah Chanyeol bertambah kurus"

"kau tahu, hampir satu minggu selama kau pergi Chanyeol tak makan dengan benar, sikeras kepala ini tak mau makan karena kau tak mengabarinya" dengan sedikit senyum geli mengingat tingkah anaknya yang jika ia pikir sangat kekanakan tapi manis itu, bagaimana tidak -jika selama satu minggu Baekhyun mendapat tugas dari sekolahnya- Chanyeol selalu saja uring-uringan setiap ia pulang dari sekolah, bahkan ia tak mau makan denga alasan ia seharian tak bertemu kekasih mungil yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu, dan jadilah 2 hari terakhir ini kondisi tubuh putranya yang jarang sakit itu memburuk.

Dengan sedikit rona merah dikedua pipinya Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit merengut, sepertinya ia merasakan tidurnya tidak nyaman. Baekhyun tahu jika mama Park tak bermaksud menyalahkannya karena tak mengabari putranya, tapi Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya –Chanyeol itu sangat tidak mau jika ia ketahuan sedang kangen dengan Baekhyun- itu berarti jika Chanyeol benar-benar rindu padanya kan, salahnya juga sih karena tak mengabari pacarnya itu hampir seminggu. Hey ia hanya ingin fokus mengerjakan tugasnya supaya cepat selesai dan ia diperbolehkan langsung pulang saat acara sudah selesai dan supaya ia bisa segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya, bagaimanapun ia pasti kangen dengan kekasihnya karena seminggu tak bertemu.

"biar oemma buatkan makan untuk kalian berdua, jaga Chanyeol ya sayang" setelah menyempatkan untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun, mama Park meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun berdua dikamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan segera mengusap peluh yang masih saja menetes dari dahi lebar kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol panas" gumam Baekhyu pelan saat mendapati rasa seperti terbakar pada kulit tangannya saat menyentuh pipi yang sedikit tirus milik kekasihnya.

"yeol Chanyeol, kau mau kompres?" dengan sedikit tak tega, Baekhyun membangunkan kekasihnya yag baru saja tertidur.

"tak usah Baek, kau tidur saja disini" dengan tenaga seadanya, Chayeol bergeser meberi tempat disampingbya untuk Baekhyun merebahkan diri.

Dua tahun berhubunga dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun paham denga kebiasaan kekasihnya saat ia sedang sakit, Chanyeol akan berubah manja padanya. Menginginkan ia tidur disampingnya sama saja Chanyeol menginginka pelukan Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol pelukan Baekhyun ketika ia sedang sakit itu lebih hangat.

Setela memilih posisi yang mebuatnya nyaman dan membenarka letak selimut Chanyeol, Baekyun segera menarik kepala Chanyeol untk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Tangan kananya dengan erat melingkar pada punggung Chanyeol dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Chanyeol dan mendekapnya.

"sudah berapa hari kau tak makan Yeol? Sekarang kau rasaka sendiri akibatnya kan?"

Kesadaran Chayeol kembali lagi saat menemukan suara lembut Baekhyu yang dekat dengan telinganya. Hampir saja ia tertidur karena mencium bau harum dari tubuh Baekhyun yag selalu mampu mebuatnya terlena.

"salahmu Baek" dengan suara berat dan seraknya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkannya, hei dia tak mau makan juga salah kekasinya karena tak mau megabarinya, harusnya Baekhyun peka kan walau Chanyeol tak memberitahukannya harusnya Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol kangen padanya karena tak bertemu seminggu, apalagi Baekhyun tak pernah memberinya kabar.

"aishh bukan berarti kau harus tak makan juga kan yeol"

"ishh dasar tak peka" gumam Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, ternyata Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar protesan dari pacarnya itu.

"baiklah, maafkan aku sayang" dengan lembut Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol yang tertutupi beberapa anak rambutnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun menjadi gemas dengan Baekhyun, coba Chanyeol sedang tak sakit pasti Baekhyun tak mau berucap manis seperti itu padanya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Ia bertabah mengatuk saat mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang bercampur dengan suara lembutnya yang sedang menyayikan lagu Don't Go dari EXO.

"kau masih berhutang padaku satu lagu Baek"

"westlife Beautiful in white?"

"eumm"

"kau yang berjanji akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuku jika kita lulus nanti yeol"

"benarkah?"

"eumm"

Untuk beberapa menit suasana diantara mereka hening, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah kembali tertidur karena ia tak mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Baek"

"eum, kau belum tidur?"

"Baek, cium aku"

"ap apa? Kau serius?"

",,,,, lupakan" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"hei kau marah? Yeol Chanyeolll, kau hanya mengigau kan"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, tak tahukah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol tengah menahan degup jantung dan wajahnya yang ia rasa memanas.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tampan. Ya kekasihnya sangat tampan, bahkan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mengakuinya dan merasa iri pada Baekhyun karena bisa mendapatkan hati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun fikir dengan-

CHUP

-mencium bibir Chanyeol bisa mengobati rasa bersalahnya pada Chaneol karena membuatnya sakit akibat rasa rindu kekasih raksasanya untuknya.

"selamat tidur Park Chanyeol kekasihnya Park Baekhyun" dengan lembut Baekhyun kembali mencium pucuk kepala Chanyeol dan membiarkan bibrnya terus menempel disana hingga kantuk menjemputnya. Mengabaikan fakta jika ternyata chanyeol belum tidur.

"huh calon menantuku sangat manis"

-dan calon mama mertuanya yang kembali mentup pintu kamar Chanyeol setelah melihat adegan manis antara calon menantunya dan putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Chapter dua update yeeeee

Sebenernya agak kecewa sama reviewnya yang nggak seimbang sama viewnya, tapi makasi banget buat yang udah favorite follow dan Review, karena kalian Chapter dua ini update.

Oh iya, rencananya aku mau bikin group di Line buat chanbaek shipper nihhh, sama yang Shiperin OTP EXO lain juga nggak pp, biar kita bisa fangirlingan bareng disana, dan kita juga bisa sharing2 soal berita2 ChanBaek dn OTP lain, soal EXO juga bolehh.

Jadi kalo banyak yang minat nanti aku buat, yang mau silahkan voting di review.

Dan yang mau kasih ide buat tema FF oneshoot lainnya bisa PM yaaa.

**Thanks To:**

**ByunViBaek I Baby Crong I Chanyeol1305 I kmkr2728 I yayahunnie I syifadks**

buat review dan sarannya

See You Next Chapter~


End file.
